


Valentines Day Surprise

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Series: Life with Jean and Marco [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bottom Jean, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Consensual, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Everyone Alive, Fluff, Jean in Red Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Riding, Romance, Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jean, Top Marco Bott, collage AU, cowboy, dom marco, top Marco, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day with class Marco is surprised by a very sensual Jean in their apartment ready for some 'wild' fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day. Figured I would give a drabble full of smut and sex. No plot really, in fact none at all. Enjoy! Nose bleed warning! R&R Comments welcome. Characters are not mine sadly.

The steady creak and moan of the hard oak frame intermingled fluently with the flushed slap of skin. Only to be broken by soft unintelligible moans from the withering male grasping on to the lavender silk sheets as if they were his lifeline. Sweat perspired upon his brown and ran down his neck, mixing in with the spunk already littering the sheets. Droplets from his lover fell onto his back, in tandem with the huffs and broken moans of the trusting. Normally sharp observant eyes were closed in pure ecstasy as he was being driven into a whole other world. A chiseled well-defined abdomen arched and tensed with each pleasurable movement, slamming in harder and harder into the warm, wet heat of the smaller male. Broken cries for more were filtered out past the straining lips. Teeth clutching the pillow in shame of how vocal the male was, trying to keep the silence and losing. 

“Let me hear your voice, Jean.”

“No...ah…it...ughmm….sounds...mmmh….weird..” 

“It sounds like you are being well … fucked.”

At the last word, Marco thrust into him with more vigor and strength slamming the sweet over sensitive spot inside of Jean making him open his eyes wide and cry out. For the last hour, he had been toyed with, his lover's hot cock teasing his prostate. Brushing by it, gently caressing it, but up until now it was never fully hit. Latching on to the pillow doing his best to close his swollen lips Jean moved his hips to meet each thrust. 

“Look how you are taking me in, rolling your hips like you're in heat. Clenching around me, massaging me with your body. Taking me in deeper. We have been doing this for a while and here you are still ripe and tight. Was it the smacks Jean? Did you like those? You came from just me touching you out here, what are you going to sound and look like when I take you here.”

“You..ah...already know! You….talk..so..dirty...ah..more Marco!” 

“There you are call out my name. For that, I will reward you.” 

Sharp exciting pleasure ripped through him as his sweet spot was hit once more, begging and letting his voice ring. Moaning and calling out like a wanton women as he felt the swollen sensitive ramrod enter his moist cavern once more. Searching for the gold that still lingered inside, that made him see stars. His own throbbing and weeping neglected member stood erect between his spread thighs. Bobbing and swaying urging for him to touch it, to relieve the growing pressure, to tide over the wave of ecstasy. A shaky hand traveled down the perk rosy buds teasing the hypersensitive flesh. Nipple piercings had made his nipples sensitive and his lover Marco loved to toy with them, sending ripples of pleasure down between thighs even at the memory. There was a stinging slap on his hand as Marco growled that it was his to toy with.

“I didn’t tell you to play with yourself yet, I didn’t say you could cum.”

“Sorry….ahh...it...I...canot take...much...mghmmm... more!”

Suddenly the thrusting stopped and the pleasure wavered, Jean looked over his shoulder past his bedroom eyes lined with long lashes. Before he could even utter a question the look on his partners face said it all. Marco was planning something, and he felt his own cock jump at the very thought. They rolled over with practiced ease angular athletic bodies moved in sync as Jean now was sitting on top of the freckled dominating man.

“Use those pretty legs, to ride me. So I can see your face when you cum from me inside of you marking you as mine once more. Carving my every essence into your very soul.”

“Dirty….oh..mhmm.”

“You like it when I do, you know it. That's why you were prancing around in your little underwear earlier. Begging for me to take you for my desert. Those red laced panties barely hiding your cock. You knew I would need some affection after work today, planning this surprise. What if it was someone else at the door. Don’t want..anyone having what is mine.”

“All….yours...Marco….you...were….tense...wanted...hmmgh...to relax you…” 

Rolling hips to tease the hardened mushroom tipped meat that was slowly tearing him apart Jean rose and fell taking him in deeper and deeper. Deeper than normal as if he was opening up his entire body to him, surrendering his entire body to him. Lowering his shoulders placing a trembling hand on his lovers pectoral muscle bracing himself as he was being taken once more. Dark pubes scratched and teased the dangling balls sending sensations to the pearl factory. A darker tanned freckled hand rose up to smooth over the white beads of pre-cum along the red engorged flesh. 

“I..feel...you..in my ahh stomach….”

At this rate neither of them were going to last much longer, the pleasure was rising between them both like a growing storm ready to swallow them whole. With little warning Jean felt white hot spurts take him. Filling him to the brim as his lower stomach swelled with the sheer amount of baby fluid being pushed into him. Oozing down the member entangling in the scent of their sex. Jeans hand lowered as if he was protecting something moaning as he clenched down on him. Desperately trying to keep as much as he could inside of him. A firm hand on the base of his tower left as he arched back finding his own climax, furthering their bond. Jean collapsed on top of him bracing himself against his lover's shoulder as he desperately gasped for the air he had long forgotten. 

“You don’t love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear.”

“Seriously.Marco...after saying all that you...quote Oscar Wilde?”

“Ruined the moment?”

“No you goon. Hmm….I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more.”

“Jodi Picoult. Good choice. Surprised you can still even think.” 

“Not that far gone yet.” 

“We could change that.”

“I bet we could.”

Rolling over as the flaccid cock was pulled out a gentle hand caressed the face, cupping the cheek of his love and his soul mate. Gazing endlessly into the golden pools and leaning forward and kissing him. Gentle exchange of unspoken feelings danced between the lips, saying more than what could be uttered aloud. Breaking apart as the demand for air became dire, locking eyes and smiles Jean leaned forward and kissed him once more. It was a Valentine's day that would not be forgotten. 

“Here I thought you forgot what day it was.”

“Marco, I would never. I was just planning a surprise.”

“I was, and I believe I gave you the answer to your gift.”

“Mhmm. It is still in me and oozing down my legs as we speak.”

“And you said I had the dirty mouth.”

“We both do.”

“Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love.” 

Rising heat to the flushed face gave way the flutter in the heart as Jean was a sucker for Shakespeare and Marco knew it. How else did he get a Romantic Artist to fall head over heels in love with a literary major? He was absolutely sure that the entire complex knew that they celebrated their valentine's day very well. 

“There is no remedy for love but to love more. I love you, Marco.”  
“I love you too Jean and happy Valentine's day.” 

Little did they know that the next door apartment neighbors on another side of the bedroom were staring at the wall before them with different levels of expression. Some were blushing and obviously turned on while others were sharing a look of horror and disgust. But either way, the game that they had been playing had long since forgotten and the pause screen was still sitting neglected as the fallen game controllers on the floor. One by one they stood, and one by one they left the apartment not lingering around to see if they were going to take round three. The four males would be spending their day wherever they could trying to wash out the sounds and the mental images that were shared between. 

“Next Valentine's day…” One starts. 

“We invest in Bluetooth headsets.” Another one finishes.

To that, they all raised a shot in the name of saving their bleeding eardrums before downing the burning reminder of how single they all were. All knowing that they will not be able to look at their neighbors the same way again. If they could even look at them without blushing like mad. One of them would find out when the said ‘well fucked’ male was posing nude for their Intro to Human design class. Well, he was shirtless but he small fading pleasure marks that at a distance looked like bruises were enough to make the once easy class much more difficult.


End file.
